Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla
is the sixth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It marks the debut of Ramirez's Kyoryuger form, Kyoryu Cyan, and Kyoryuzin Macho. Synopsis Amy must deal with Ramirez, the long past Kyoryu Cyan, so the Kyoryugers can calm down Ankydon to save him from the virus powers of Debo Viruson. On the other side, Candelilla is attempting to sing. Plot After learning the truth of Ankydon's manipulator, Torin reveals to the Kyoryugers that the Debo Monster to be Debo Viruson, who Ramirez battled in the Middle Ages with the monster entering Ankydon's Zyudenchi when he was seemingly destroyed. Though, Ramirez is confident in her and her teammates, Amy feels a sadness from him and eavesdrop to learn that Ramirez is fading away as a result of Debo Viruson's actions. Seeing Amy and realizing that she overheard his talk with Torin, Ramirez is touched when she takes him with her as he can sense Ankydon's location. Elsewhere, with her scheme failure, Canderrilla decides to vent her frustrations with her Joyful Song when a projection of Debo Viruson appears and offers a team up to fill up her quota. When she and Ramirez find people falling asleep, a Debo Viruson projection appears with Amy assuming her Kyoryuger form as she learns that Canderrilla's singing is empowering Debo Viruson and that Ankydon is likely nearby. Sent by Chaos alongside Dogold, Aigallon appears with the other Kyoryugers arriving to her aid. As Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green hold of Aigallon while Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu deal with Dogold, Kyoryu Pink arrives to stop Canderrilla's concert. As she deals with Luckyuro, Ramirez calls out Ankydon with the Zyudenryu emerging as Kyoryu Pink uses her Tuperanda Zyudenchi to enter Ankydon's Zyudenchi where she is almost immediately overpowered by Debo Viruson upon entering. Using the Stymero Zyudenchi to make him fall in love with her, Amy tricks Debo Viruson to follow her out. As a result, Ramirez regains his powers as he watches Kyoryu Pink literally break Debo Viruson's heart and then him before Luckyuro enlarges him. Transforming into Kyoryu Cyan, Ramirez enables Ankydon to combine with Gabutyra and Dricera to form Kyoryuzin Macho to destroy Debo Viruson for good. Entrusting Ankydon to the others, Kyoryu Cyan departs to find the other missing Zyudenryu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Comedian Duo: , Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Torin: * Chaos: * Canderrilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - Deinochaser, Tuperanda, Stymero, Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Cyan - Ankydon (Battle Mode) Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *Yorokobi no Uta *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (7-12) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 28, The Stolen Belt. *The Pteragordon Zyudenchi makes its first appearance and it is under the possession of Chaos at the end of the episode. Errors *Daigo somehow knows Dogold's name despite this episode being the first time the Kyoryugers meet him. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon, Brave 6: Stop! Candelila Sings, Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble and Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 2, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 2.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also (Aqua Ranger Debut) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ストップ！ うたうキャンデリラ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ストップ！ うたうキャンデリラ｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo